


Caught Up

by nalu4emily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu4emily/pseuds/nalu4emily
Summary: "Ugh, this head ache is killing me!" She whispered, attempting to reach over to her bedside table, to see if she had any pain relief. Feeling around in the dark, her hand hit something hot and solid, surprised, she quickly pulled her hand away. What was that? Without thinking, she grabs at the covers and draws it back, revealing, a very naked, dragon slayer' nalu smut.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail - Contains smut!

She peered over at the clock ticking away on her bedroom wall, barely able to see in the darkness of her room, the only slither of light coming from the glow of the moon, peeping through her window. 6am. Shrinking back under the covers, why was she awake this early? Wait, how did she end up in bed? She looks down at herself, feeling a breeze brush against her bare skin. Why the heck was she naked?! Bolting upright, she starts to panic, what happened last night? She clutched her head with both hands, as a banging pain shoots through it. Oh god, not a hangover! She didn’t remember drinking that much! She didn’t remember much to be honest. She looked around the room, trying to see if anyone else had remained from the party she’d hosted last night, but she couldn’t see anyone. 

“Ugh, this head ache is killing me!” She whispered, attempting to reach over to her bedside table, to see if she had any pain relief. Feeling around in the dark, her hand hit something hot and solid, surprised, she quickly pulled her hand away. What was that? Without thinking, she grabs at the covers and draws it back, revealing, to her astonishment, a very naked, very close dragon slayer. 

The sudden chill stirs the fire mage, he shifts his head to face her, eyes very much open, staring at the shocked blonde, “Lucy! I don’t wanna get up yet!” He whines, attempting to pull the covers back over him, confused as to why she moved it off him in the first place, and goes back to sleep.

“Don’t go back to sleep Natsu! Explain yourself!” She yelps, completely embarrassed by the state she found herself in, grabbing at the blanket to try and cover whatever was left of her dignity. Totally taken aback by his ability to be so nonchalant, she shoves him, almost pushing him off the bed. “Wake up!” She shouts, desperate for some answers.

“What the hell Lucy! Stop being a weirdo, I’m tryin’ to sleep!” He says, shifting himself back onto the bed, looking at her with slight amusement. He did find it funny when she got flustered, she was such a weirdo sometimes. He knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to tease her some more. “You shouldn’t be so loud when others are trying to sleep!” He smirks, trying to rile her up further, before closing his eyes again, pretending to fall asleep.

Practically seething, she goes in for the kill, no longer caring about her current state of dress, she pulls the covers back and uses her body weight to try and push him out of the bed and onto the floor. That’ll teach him! But what she doesn’t anticipate is Natsu’s hand flying out and grabbing her wrist, as he starts to fall, taking her with him, landing in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor. 

Completely stunned, she attempts to move but her body falters. Frozen in place, anger instantly dissipating, not caring that her naked body was atop his, she ogles at him in all his glory. He was breathtaking, she couldn’t look away. In the sheer rays of the early morning sun, that had slowly started to rise, his tanned skin appeared to radiate the very fire that burned within him. His chiselled abs and chest, rising and falling in harmony with the steady beating of his heart, bringing her comfort. She looked up to his head, there was something so charming and just so Natsu about that wild, pink hair of his, it just suited him. 

Looking down, she caught herself staring into those captivating green eyes that bore into hers with such ferocity, such intensity, it made her weak. Eyes eventually leaving his, she looks down to his lips, they looked so enticing, the amount of times she’d tried to imagine how they would feel against her own, how they would feel on her neck and any other part of her needy body he wanted to kiss. 

His eyes hadn’t left her face since they had fallen on the floor, Lucy’s bare body felt so good against his. He was surprised, when she didn’t immediately try to move herself off and scream at him in embarrassment. He’d only been playing with her when they had tumbled out of bed, wanting her to react in that classic Lucy way. 

However, it seemed current Lucy had thrown all inhibitions to the wind with the way she was looking at him. There was a hunger in her eyes, that made him want to just take her there, he was enjoying her looking at him so wantonly. He couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful body, he’d seen it so many times, but never had he managed to get a full unhindered view like this. 

Lucy’s face was slowly moving closer, her buxom chest pressed hard against his, they were mere millimetres apart before he decided he couldn’t take any more. Lifting his hand, placing it on the back of her neck, he closes the gap between them, hearing a sharp in take from Lucy, but no resistance. She was so soft, her lips plump and seemed to move against his effortlessly. He couldn’t get enough, he’d dreamed of this, of her wanting him the way he wanted her. He wondered briefly why the sudden change, but dismissed it, it didn’t matter because right now it was just the two of them, in this moment, finally sharing their love for one another. 

They eventually broke apart, breathing heavily but never breaking eye contact. Lucy had unleashed all her emotions into that one passionate kiss, hoping to convey every locked up feeling she’d ever felt towards the dragon slayer, desperately wishing he reciprocated them. 

“I think they won Luce…” Natsu says, smiling at her as he breaks the silence.

Totally confused by what he was talking about, she tilts her head at him, “What’re you talking about? Who’s won what?” She had no idea what he was going on about. “I don’t really remember much of last night. I think I had too much to drink.” She says bashfully, looking away slightly.

Chuckling at the memory, he decides to tell her, “You were very drunk Luce! We were all playing a game of truth or dare and it landed on you and you chose dare. Erza dared you to sleep in the same bed as me totally naked. I didn’t see the problem with it last night, but now we’re like this, I think she was trying to imply something.” He finishes, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, well I’m relieved actually. I thought that maybe we’d… maybe-” Her face goes bright red, not meeting his eyes, as she tries to tell him the dirty thoughts that were going through her head. 

“Thought we’d done what Luce?” His voice full of mirth. Oh, he knew exactly where her thoughts had gone, he’d known from the moment she’d woke him up and reacted in the way she did. He smiles at her knowingly.

“I-I thought that in my drunken state I’d come on to you more than usual, that we’d, you know, done things…” She just couldn’t bring herself to say it, this was so embarrassing and the way he was looking at her wasn’t helping. Why was telling him so difficult?

“I don’t know what things you mean Lucy, maybe I might need you to show me.” Staring intently into her eyes, he smirks at her. He lifts his hands to her soft thighs and caresses them slowly. 

Her eyes were like saucers, mouth agape as she takes in what he’s implying, did he want them to go further? She smiles, feeling even more turned on than she was before, “If that’s the way you wanna play.” But before he has time to react to what she’s just said, she leans back down and kisses him, this time much harder. 

He barely has any time to take a breath before she forces her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste every part of him. He doesn’t put up much of a fight, thoroughly enjoying her dominance, he wanted to see how far she’d go, before he’d have to take over. He couldn’t stop his hips from impulsively bucking up and grazing his long, hard shaft against her butt. Seeming to like the feel of him, she grinds down on him, allowing her moist centre to rub against him. His eyes fly open as he breaks apart from the kiss and bolts upright, straddling her knees on either side of his hips, allowing him better access to her wet entrance as he grinds against her once more. 

“Is this what you had in mind Lucy?” He teases, bringing his mouth up to her ear and sucking on her lobe, she moans quietly as she tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck for him. He moves down slowly, sucking on the pulse point and making her take a sharp inhale. “Does that feel good Lucy?” His voice low against her skin, sending tingles down to her core. 

She was so sensitive, his hands had made there way to her butt, while his lips still attacked her neck. His hands gripped both butt cheeks as he ground against her once more, they slowly moved up her back, making her hairs stand up on end at just how delicate he was being. But she didn’t want delicate, she’d wanted this for too long to want something so vanilla. She grabbed both sides of his face, so that he was looking directly at her, “I’m not a porcelain doll Natsu, I’m not going to break.” She says firmly, moaning as his grip hardened as he held each cheek in his hands.

He eyed her dangerously, “Very well.” He says simply, before hoisting her up as he stands, with her legs wrapped around his hips, their mouths connect briefly, before he chucks her onto the bed, giving a slight squeak as she lands on the soft mattress, “You asked for it Lucy.” He whispers into her ear, as he reaches down and picks up his scarf from the floor, smirking at the idea that had just popped into his head. 

If she wanted rough, he could play rough. “Lay down on your back.” He demands, as he leans over securing her wrists to the bed frame above her with his scarf. She couldn’t help the buzz of excitement that was building within her. 

“You’ll be begging me to fuck you by the time I’m done.” He growls from above her, as he pulls her legs apart, bending them towards her body. Gauging her reaction, he glides his fingers down towards her soaked entrance, stroking teasingly over her clit. She gasps and moans as he touches all the right places. Swirling it in between his fingers, before coming back to her opening and slowly putting a finger in. 

“Oh, Natsu! Please, give me more!” Her voice breathy, and desperate, as he increases his speed and adds another finger. 

“Is that what you want Lucy?” He asks, voice slightly strained by the sight in front of him. She was too overwhelmed with the pleasure he was giving her, to answer him, she simply moaned into her arm. He wanted more, to taste her, to elicit more of those beautiful noises from her mouth. He pulls out his fingers, leans up to her mouth and allows her to taste herself by sucking on his fingers. Unable to contain himself, he draws his hand back slightly, kissing her lips, greedy to know what she tastes like. 

Retracting back between her legs, he places his hand over her nipple and pinches it softly. Her back arches up as a bolt of pleasure shoots down to in between her legs, moaning loudly, “Yes Natsu…” Forgetting her hands were tied, she attempts to touch him, to comb her fingers through his hair.

“I’m still hungry Luce.” He growls, looking her dead in the eyes as he lowers his face towards her dripping centre and giving it a teasing lick, hand still teasing her nipple. She can barely contain herself, sobbing at just how incredible his tongue made her feel. He attacked her core with his wet muscle, swirling and flicking it across her little nub, making her tremble. 

She attempts to clamp her legs down on his head, to try and regain some sort of control, unable to take the sweet torture of his tongue. Pulling at her restraints, desperate to touch him, wanting to give him what he was giving her. “I-I can’t take anym-” She’s cut off abruptly and moans harshly, when Natsu takes his free hand and inserts two fingers and starts to slowly pump into her. 

“Beg me to make you come.” He hums, pulling his mouth away and smirking up at her now sweat covered, flushed face. 

“Make me come, please Natsu, I beg you!” She begged, no longer in control of her body, breathing heavily, wanting nothing more than for Natsu to fuck her. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Natsu, diminishes his onslaught on her little bundle of nerves, kissing it one last time. He retracts both hands as he crawls up her body. With a smug look on his face, he leans down, assaulting her lips with his own, moaning into her mouth. 

“I told you, you’d beg me.” He whispers against her lips, kissing her in between every few words he spoke. He reached up to undo the scarf around her wrists, allowing blood back into her hands. “I want to hear you scream my name Lucy.” He murmurs as he wets his throbbing member. 

Lucy could barely control her trembling body, she’d never done anything like this before, and if she were being honest, she felt a little anxious. She looked down at how close his shaft was to her core, bringing her back from her lust filled state, feeling her heart thump loudly in her chest. She stared into his eyes, hoping to channel how she was feeling, without actually having to say it. 

“Lucy, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” He says to her as he looks deep into her worry-filled eyes. He may act dumb, but he could see the concern written on her features. He would do anything for Lucy, he’d wait for her if that’s what she wanted. He puts his hand on her cheek as a tear leaks out of her eye, it was obvious to him now, he really did love her. 

“I know Natsu, I just got lost in the moment, but reality hit me and it’s made me a little nervous is all. But I still want to, I’m just a bit new to this.” She says, feeling slightly embarrassed having to admit that. 

But Natsu does nothing but smile tenderly at her, he leans down to give her a sweet kiss as he reaches for his still erect appendage and places it gently at her entrance, ensuring it’s wet enough, he pushes in ever so slowly. Her brows furrow and her mouth opens as she sucks in a deep breath against Natsu’s mouth. Lucy wraps her legs around his hips and clamps her arms around his neck, holding him close. He can feel her tensing as he sheaths himself within her. Breaking the kiss, breathing heavily he searches her face for any kind of distress, but there is none. Her face may be covered in sweat, but she seems relaxed, “Does it hurt Luce?” He asks, wanting to make sure she was fine.

“Y-you’re really big Natsu!” She whimpers, as she moves her hips slightly to get more comfortable. Natsu felt himself relax, smirking at her comment. 

Opening her eyes to gaze into his as they join as one, made her heart full. She couldn’t imagine doing this with anybody else. She leans up to kiss him, “I love you, Natsu.” She whispers between kisses.

“I’ve always loved you, Lucy” He murmurs, as he starts to move. Feeling his emotions overwhelm him, he rocks his hips back and forth in a slow, effortless motion. Sliding in and out of her as she leans her head back and moans, giving him access to her neck. It was like nothing either had ever felt before, Natsu tensed as he felt himself pulsate within her. He has an idea, wanting her to feel even better, he leans back on his knees and takes Lucy’s legs from around his waist, splaying them out in front of him and bends them up to her chest. He pushes himself back down into her, but this time he’s able to go deeper, groaning at the feeling of her clamping around him.

Feeling a slight sting as he stretches her in the new position, hissing through her teeth, she puts her hand out to halt him, allowing the discomfort to subside, before he continues. Natsu obeys and waits, he watches as she wets her fingers and makes her way down to her little clit, rubbing it in circular motions. Totally mesmerised by the beauty pleasuring herself underneath him, he can’t help but start moving again. Her back arches upwards, unable to keep the noises of her ecstasy in, her cries echoed through the little apartment, it was like music to his ears, he wanted her to always make those beautiful sounds, as long it was him doing it to her. 

“N-Natsu, come inside me please!” She begs him, unable to hold back her own orgasm. She cries out as her body convulses and tenses herself around him, milking every last drop of his arousal into her body. As he comes into her, he feels his body pulse as he has to catch himself from falling on top of her. 

His harsh breathing mingled with hers, they look into one another’s tired eyes, their hearts filled with affection for the other. His breath catches in his throat as she combs her fingers through his wild hair, removing it from his sweaty face. There were no words he knew of to describe just how beautiful she was, smiling fondly at their earlier confessions. “I meant what I said by the way.” He states, with no further explanation. 

“So did I Natsu, it wasn’t just an in the moment thing. I’ve had these feelings for a long time now, I just never knew what to do about them.” She replies, “Maybe that dare was a good thing after all.” She chuckles, even if she still couldn’t remember the night before, but it no longer mattered. They laid there for a few moments, still joined together, relishing in the presence of the other.

“OH MY GOD! Natsu and Lucy are going to have kittens!” They hear a familiar squeak from the other side of the room, 

“Happy, shut up, they’ll hear you!” Another, much deeper male voice whispers. 

“Be quiet! I think they’ve spotted us, we need to remain calm!” A female voice demands.

Natsu and Lucy instantly whip there heads in the direction of the voices. Lucy goes bright red as she realises they had just had sex with an audience. Natsu quickly pulls himself out of Lucy and makes his way over to her couch where he finds Happy, Gray and Erza hiding behind it. Shocked by the fact he hadn’t noticed them before, just stares at them, until each one slowly raises there head to meet the dragon slayers furious gaze.

“Care to explain guys or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” He snarls, with murderous intent, looking at each one of them in turn. 

Happy’s the first to try and dart for the window, “It wasn’t me Natsu, it was their idea!” He points to Gray and Erza, as he attempts to get past Natsu, who’s reflexes are to quick and catches him by the tail, letting him hang upside down. 

“What does Happy mean by ‘their idea?’” Natsu asks, trying to keep his cool. Gray and Erza stand, unable to meet Natsu or Lucy’s gaze out of sheer embarrassment.

Gray is the first to break the silence, “We’ve been here all night man! It’s not our fault you and Lucy decided to get nasty with each other!” Gray sneers, trying to act as if what he had just witnessed wasn’t bothering him. Natsu felt his fire raging through his body, ready to beat seven colours out of the stupid Ice pop. 

“We’re deeply sorry Lucy and Natsu, we should be going. We’ll leave you to, er…you’re…business” Erza clears her throat, turning bright red at the thought of them doing it again, “Come Gray, Happy we need to go, now.” She walks hesitantly past a naked Natsu and towards the door, eyeing Gray to come before things got out of hand. Natsu drops Happy as he watches them all leave through the door, quickly shutting it behind them, before bolting for the guild. Natsu couldn’t quite believe what had just happened, he turns back to Lucy, who had just shrunk under the covers, totally mortified at the whole situation. 

“Luce?” He says, anger fading as he walks back over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Luce, they’re gone, you can come out now.” 

“No, I don’t think I will.” She mumbles through the covers. “I think I’ll just stay here now, I can never show my face again!” 

Slight amusement playing on his lips, he lifts the covers back and reveals and a very red, very embarrassed, very horrified Lucy. “Don’t worry about them Luce, I’ll just beat them if they ever mention it.” He says, trying to comfort her. 

“I didn’t even know they were in here, they watched the entire thing, they heard everything!” The more she says it out loud, the worse she feels about the whole thing. She covers her face with her hands.

A mischievous smile plays on Natsu’s face as he thinks of a way to help her relax. He pounces back on top of her and smirks, “I know a way of making you feel better.” Eyeing her as he pulls her hands away and pins them against the mattress.

Now she feels flustered for an entirely different reason, she tries to break out of his hold, but it’s no use. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to check the apartment first, you know, to make sure we’re definitely alone.” She says as if implying there might be others still lurking in their with them.

“No, their all gone, I can’t smell anyone else.” he says, sniffing the air.

“Wait, you mean this entire time you could smell them?!” Blood boiling, ready to explode, “You’re so going to get it now Natsu Dragneel!” And with that, using all of her strength she flips them over, shock washing over his face, as he watches a sly smile work it’s way onto her lips. “It’s my turn now!” she growls, leaning down to devour his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second smutty story, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!


End file.
